Valentines Day: 362 Edition
by KKmorgan101
Summary: What does Numbuh 362 do on Valentines Day? Read to find out. [First fanfic, yay!]
Valentines Day: 362 Edition by KKmorgan101

 **Legal Stuff: Codename: Kids Next Door is the property of Tom Warburton, Cartoon Network, etc. etc. I do not own anything or take credit for any of their ideas, characters, or property. I only own the copy rights to my own OCs (original characters).**

 **Authors Note: I like reading detailed fanfics but I also like reading action orientated fanfics. This is suppose to be an action orientated. Please use your imagination b/c of lack-of-details. Sorry if anyone is too OOC for your taste. '^_^**

" _Hurray!_ ," thought Number 362 as she twirled around in her desk chair. _"Tomorrow is Valentines Day and I, Rachel McKenzie, got a date with Bradly James Cooper! And what luck! It's on a Saturday!"_ The blond looked at the clock, only 4:46 pm. At 5 she was outta here!

Just then a bellow came from outside the office. "Supreme Leaduh!," shouted a certain red-headed girl. She kicked the door open, walked in, and threw down a bunch of Valentines Day boxes and cards atop her boss's desk. "Ye welcome," she breathed, clearly out of breath from her long trek across Moonbase.

"Aww Thanks Fanny! Are these all from you?" joked the blond.

"Hardy, har, har, Rach." she said. "Of course they are from me!" the red-head gave her a mischievous smile. "Nobod'eh loves mi best friend more than meh!" They both laughed.

"So what did we get this pre-Valentines Day?" the blond said while starting on her gifts.

"Oooo, looks like 'e gots some Go'diva Chocolate here."

"Give me!," said Rachel, snatching the chocolate outta Fanny's hands.

"Geez, Rach. Chocolate 'aholic are ye?"

"Shhhh. Don't judge. I've been waiting for this chocolate all year long!" Rachel popped some squares in her mouth.

"Oooo, a chocolate truffle!" said Fanny as she tore open a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"So what do ye plan on doin' tis Valentines Day? Do ye got a date?"

"In fact- I do, Fanny!" The red-head almost choked in surprise. "I got a date with Bradly James Cooper!"

"EEEEKKKK!" they both screamed. Just then Patton, a black haired kid, barged in. "What was that? You guys okay?," the boy look at them. The girls just look at him.

"Ye stoopid boy! We just talkin' bout girl stuff!"

"Oh," is all he responded, clearly uninterested. "Well don't scream like a dying yeti then!," he shouted.

"What ye just say?" growled the red-head.

"Ah, ah-," he said, "So I'll pick you up at 6 tonight," he quickly respond. Tonight was their usual Friday Date Night.

"Wouldn't miss 'et for da world, hun," she smirked evilly. Patton closed the door slowly and gulped, _"What the heck am I getting myself into_ ," he thought to himself as he walked away. Just then the blond looked at her friend.

"Ya know, you didn't have to yell at him. He was only worrying about us. Especially you-," she elbowed Fanny.

"Well, 'e interrupted our moment," she crossed her arms in defense.

"I knew you'd end up together," smirked the blond. She folded her hands behind her head and looked at her computer screen. It was a picture of her, Fanny, and Patton in front of the Arctic Base that Christmas. It was one of her favorite pictures.

"O' course, Sir," replied Fanny, a blush forming on her face.

"And to think you tried to set ME up with him last Valentines Day!" laughed Rachel.

"Eh... seemed righ' at 'he time," shrugged Fanny, embarrassment fading.

"Well you two, enjoy tomorrow," she winked.

"You too, lass. Enjoy your date with this Bradly guy."

"Will do," responded the blond. She could already envision herself on said date. Then Rachel looked down at the time, "Oh what do you know, it's already 5:05. Time to go Fanny."

"Ay – ay. See you next week Rach." The red-head started to walk out.

"Here, here, Fanny." The blond watched her friend leave with a half wave, half salute. Then she looked down at all the red boxes on her desk. _"I'll just have to put these all in a garbage bag and take them home,"_ she thought. That she did.

Once she got home, she greeted her mom and dad before she headed upstairs to her room. Just then her little brother Harvey, a dweeb with light brown hair and freckles, met her in the hallway. "What do you have in the bag?" he sneered.

"Candy and secret-admirer gifts," replied his cool headed sister.

"Blek. Love candy. How gross."

"You want some Harvey?," she reach in the bag and held out a Reesee's bar. "You know you can't resist a Reesee's." It was his favorite.

"Aww really? I can have some?"

"Of course," she smiled. As obnoxious as her brother was, she still loved him. Besides its Valentines Day, its time to share the love!

"Thanks, Big Sis!" He hugged her and she hugged him back. Normally Harvey wouldn't touch anyone, nor would he allow anyone to touch him and when someone did, he would freakout. But Rachel was the exception. She was the only one who could get away with hugging him. She treated him kindly regardless of his attitude or actions.

"No problem Harvey, Happy Valentines Day!" Rachel continued on to her room.

Now it was time to start off Valentines Day weekend! First things first, get into lounge-wear. Rachel threw her garbage bag full of candy atop of her bed and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a white tank-top, walked over to her dresser and grabbed her blue, goldfish pajama pants. She make a quick change and headed to her desk. She booted up the desktop, turned on the tv, and strolled over to her bed. She grabbed her candy bag and dumped its content.

" _Hmmm, which ones should I start out with?"_ she thought to herself. The blond began organizing the candy by brand name: Herseys, Reesees, Kit-Kats, Fun-Dip, Sweat Tarts, Go'diva, boxed truffles, etc. etc. _"I think I'll start out with the good stuff."_ She grabbed the Fun-Dip and started on her Valentines Day cards.

" _Dear Rachel, I think you are pretty. Love Your Secret-Admirer"_ A card and chocolate box.

" _Hey Rachel, you are cool!"_ Just a Valentines Day card.

" _You still owe me that date. ~Numbuh 274"_ A note and a box of chocolate.

" _You are Dino-Mite!"_ A hand drawn card with a dinosaur on it.

" _You are Juan-der-ful"_ A Valentines Day card with a Mexican Sombrero Man!

" _Nachos? 'Call me maybe?' #804-234-4640 ~Numbuh 1"_ A carnation with a tag on it.

" _You take my breath away."_ A note on a package of candy hearts.

And there were many others. _"Aww these are all so sweet,"_ she thought to herself.

When she was done with the candy and cards, she strode over to her desk and took a seat. Okay, desktop loaded. Opening iTunes. Music playing. Google Chrome opening. Gmail loading. _"And now for the main event,"_ she thought to herself. The blond grabbed a disk from atop her desk, then threw it into the computer tower. The disc started to load, "Click to play the Sims 2: Seasons."

" _Oh tonight is going to be a good night,"_ she smugged. "Hello Bradly James Cooper did you miss me?"


End file.
